


Rabbit-Hearted Girl

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [17]
Category: New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, fresh off his success as a dwarf prince, goes out to a club with Aidan. There he meets Ally. She’s not sure what to think about his affections. Will the young lion get his girl? Or will he lose her to her own rabbit heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Rabbit-Hearted Girl" by Florence + The Machine


	2. Rabbit-Hearted Girl

“Dude, check out that girl”, Aidan told Dean.

Dean followed his eye line and saw a girl who looked very out of place.

She was blonde and wearing a white sundress with a pair boots.

Everyone around her was scantily clad.

It was like the world disappeared and it was simply Dean and her.

Aidan had his eyes on her friend, who was seated beside her.

The brunette said something that made her laugh.

Her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

Dean downed a shot for courage and made his way over to her. “Excuse me”, he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Hi”, she said. Her voice sounded like tinkling bells to Dean.

Dean found himself smiling back at her and saying, “Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?”

She shook her head. Her brunette friend had disappeared, but both of them didn’t notice.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked her.

“What’s yours?” she asked.

“I’m Dean”, he said.

“No last name?” she teased.

Dean blushed and said, “O’Gorman”.

The girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

“I take it you know who I am now?” Dean asked her.

She nodded. “You played Fili in the Hobbit films”, she said.

Dean chuckled and said, “I’m surprised you remembered. Everyone got us confused”.

“I always thought you were the cuter one”, she said, a light blush covering her face.

Dean found it adorable.

“I know most people thought Kili was the more attractive one. Thorin wasn’t too bad, but there was just something about Fili…” she told him.

“So how come you’re not dressed like everyone else?” Dean asked her.

She looked down at her choice of clothes. “My family and I raise sheep. I hadn’t planned on coming tonight, but Eloise convinced me to come with her. Speaking of Eloise, where has she gotten off to?” she said.

Dean’s eyes searched the bar before landing on Aidan kissing said brunette. “Umm…” Dean said.

The girl followed his gaze. “Oh…” she said.

Aidan pulled away long enough to wink at Dean.

The two disappeared, leaving their previous companions.

“Now how am I supposed to get home? She was my ride”, the girl whined.

Dean chuckled and said, “Come on”. He got up and held his out to her.

She took it and he led her outside where he hailed a cab.

When the cab drove up, Dean opened the door for her.

She smiled and got in.

Dean was about to shut the door, but she stopped him.

“How will you get home?” she asked him.

“I’ll take the next cab”, he said.

“Nonsense, we’ll share”, she said, “Get in”.

Dean did as she said and got in the cab.

She gave the cabbie her address and they rode in silence.

When they pulled up to her apartment, she got out of the cab.

“I thought you said your family raised sheep”, Dean said.

“We do”, she said.

This girl kept getting more and more confusing, but she intrigued him.

“Wait! Let me walk you to your door!” Dean said getting out of the cab. He told the cabbie to keep the meter running and he ran after her.

They walked in comfortable silence to her door.

“Well, this is it”, she said, “Thank you for tonight”.

“No problem”, he said.

She unlocked her door and started to go inside.

“Wait! Please, I have to know you name”, Dean said.

“I think I realize why I liked Fili so much. It wasn’t just his looks. It was his unbending loyalty to his uncle and brother. Fili would have made a girl very happy”, she said going inside, “My name is Ally, by the way. Goodnight Dean”.

“Goodnight Ally”, he said. He started to walk away when he heard, “Fili also reminded me of a young lion. Lion’s happen to be my favorite animal”.

She shut her door and he heard it lock.

Dean smiled and made his way back downstairs to the cab.

 

The next morning, as Ally left her apartment, she noticed a flower lying on her doorstep. She picked it up.

It was a white rose with a dark blue ribbon tied around it.

Hanging from the ribbon was a small lion charm.

It also had a note attached to it.

_‘My dear rabbit-hearted girl, as you said, Fili would have made a girl very happy. I may not be him, but given the opportunity I would gladly make you as happy as my princess. Love, your young lion’_

Ally went back inside her apartment to put the rose in some water before heading to work. She tied her hair back with ribbon and put the lion charm on a simple chain. She wasn’t sure to think about Dean’s confession, but for now, she was content to imagine herself walking through the halls of Erebor with her young lion by her side.


End file.
